In order to be able to safely operate and monitor medical equipment, display and control devices must be provided on this equipment, which allow the user to determine the operating state of the equipment in a clear manner and to intervene in the operation of the equipment using control elements. Thus, in heart-lung machines, for example, (hereinafter also referred to as HLM) display and control elements are provided for the different units and components, e.g. the blood pumps or the oxygenator, via which the user can monitor and influence the operation of the HLM units. In addition, display and control elements are provided for various sensors, for example fill level sensors, temperature sensors or air bubble detectors, on which the user can read a measured value of a sensor and set limiting values which trigger an alarm or other action if they are exceeded or gone below. In HLM, these display and control elements have recently often been combined in the form of a display and control panel so that the user can clearly monitor and control the operation of the entire heart-lung machine at one position.